


Aubrey the Latte Girl

by ACamp_toner



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACamp_toner/pseuds/ACamp_toner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Staubrey. Stacie keeps falling asleep in class and Aubrey keeps having to wake her up so she brings her some coffee with her number on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aubrey the Latte Girl

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Prompt from an anon on tumblr: You keep falling asleep in the lectures and I keep waking you up so you don't get in trouble, so to make sure you stay awake I brought you coffee with my number on it.
> 
> (I changed the point of view in the story because that's how I roll.)
> 
> P.S. - The title is based on a song called Taylor the Latte Boy by Kristin Chenoweth. You should know that.
> 
> P.P.S. - I just found out it's national coffee day! How timely.

Stacie groaned as she reached over and silenced her alarm. She  _hated_  mornings more than anything and now three days a week she needed to get up for a class at 8 AM. She seriously debated how important it was to even get a college degree. She should just quit.

She rolled out of bed and threw her hair into a messy pony. She sighed as she tried to keep her eyes open long enough to throw on some makeup.  _God damn that cute girl who sits right next to her._

Stacie sidled into the classroom and sat down in her usual spot next to the cute blonde. It was only the third class and even though there were over 100 students and no assigned seats, everyone basically stuck to wherever they landed that first day, creatures of habit.

Stacie was pretty pleased with her seat though. It was towards the back but not so far back that it was in true slacker territory. And she was sitting next to the hottest girl in the class - probably even the hottest girl she's seen on campus.

She turned to say something to her, maybe introduce herself, when the professor started talking. The guy must be pushing 80 and he was old school, straight lectures and exams. He didn't bother getting input or requiring participation. He talked, they listened, the end.

Stacie tried, she really did, but she couldn't manage to stay awake. She doodled, she played on her phone, she thought about the hot blonde in various forms of undress - nothing helped keep her eyes open.

The professor warned them the first day about how he doesn't tolerate sleeping in his class - and listening to the way he drones on, it was no wonder why it's been such an issue for him in the past. Stacie stifled a yawn and let her head rest propped up on her hand, her eyes slipping closed.

She startled awake when she felt someone nudge shoulder. Somehow her head had made its way down to the surface of her desk. She blinked a few times and turned her head to the side she was nudged from.

The blonde was staring straight ahead, a faint smile on her lips like she was amused at something. Stacie knew it couldn't be anything this boring professor was saying. Her cheeks tinted slightly.

She wanted to say something to her at the end of class, to thank her for waking her up before the professor noticed, but she was up and out of the room before Stacie had a chance to catch her attention.

This became somewhat of an ongoing occurrence. Stacie really and truly could not stay awake in that class. She thought she was managing just fine and then before she knew it, she was being startled with a nudge on her shoulder. Stacie could never manage to get to the class early enough to make conversation with her and the blonde never stuck around long enough for Stacie to grab her afterwards.

Stacie was doodling on her paper, thinking about just how juvenile it would be to pass the blonde a note, when she felt her eyes getting tired. Truthfully, she kind of liked that the blonde paid enough attention to her to notice when she was sleeping - so today she didn't even try to fight the urge to sleep. She propped her head up and let her eyes slip closed.

She was startled awake again but this time, it wasn't a nudge on the shoulder she felt, but a hand on her thigh. It was just a quick moment - the hand started at the top of her thigh and ran it's way to her knee before leaving. Stacie felt her stomach flip. She looked at the blonde but she was staring at the professor, the same faint smile on her face that she always has when she wakes Stacie up.

The next class period, Stacie showed up early. She decided she was finally going to talk to the blonde. Except, she wasn't there. Stacie frowned. She hadn't missed a class before. The professor took his place at the front of the room and had just started talking when Stacie saw the blonde walk in and make her way to their usual seat.

She sat down and made eye contact with Stacie for the first time. The blonde gave her a smile and Stacie felt her breath hitch. She barely noticed the girl passing her something until she felt a cup in her hands. She looked down and saw a Starbucks cup - and then she noticed the writing on the side.

_Stay awake today?  
_ _-Aubrey_

Stacie felt her butterflies fill her stomach when she saw that she put her number below.  _Aubrey_. Stacie smiled at the name and ran her thumb across the phone number. She felt a sort of giddy excitement and realized she didn't even need the coffee to stay awake today.

* * *

Stacie felt her slow rise to consciousness and turned away from her window to snuggle into her pillows. She groaned a little at the bright sun. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly and she turned over again quickly, grabbing her phone to look at the time.

"Shit, shit, shit," Stacie jumped out of bed before sitting back down, realizing there was no point in rushing as her class was almost over. She groaned and fell backwards.

They were having a really big midterm the next class period and Stacie really needed to go to the review today, having slept through the majority of the class. The professor was going to go over some key points and tell them what to focus on when studying.

She got out her phone and debated for a few minutes before pulling up the contact information for Aubrey. Well, at least it was a good excuse to use her number, Stacie reasoned with herself.

_[Stacie]_ : Hey. It's the sleepy girl from Econ. :) I'm Stacie btw  
 _[Aubrey *heart eyes emoji*]_ : I know. You doodle your name every day. :P  
 _[Aubrey *heart eyes emoji*]_ : I missed you today.

Stacie felt her stomach flip. She was grinning like an idiot at her phone but she couldn't help it.

_[Stacie]_ : Yeahhh I slept through class (shocking, I know). Is there any way I can get your notes?  
 _[Aubrey *heart eyes emoji*]_ : Definitely. I'll be home after 3. Baker Hall, 203. See you then.

Stacie changed her outfit about 5 times before she settled on something. This girl has never seen her during a proper time of day so Stacie really needed to take advantage of this. She chose a pair of tight skinny jeans and a low cut v-neck shirt. She felt her nerves spike in her stomach as she made her way to Baker Hall.

She knocked on the door and waited a few moments before it opened. Aubrey was standing on the other side and Stacie's stomach clenched when she noticed the blonde's eyes trail down her body.

"Hi," Aubrey smiled, standing aside and motioning her to enter. Stacie realized it was the first time she'd ever heard the blonde's voice.

"Hi. I brought you some coffee," Stacie said as she handed Aubrey a cup. "And a treat, just because." She handed Aubrey a cute little box.

Aubrey thanked her and opened the box to find it held a red velvet cupcake. She smiled. "Red velvet is my favorite."

Stacie nodded. "You have a red velvet protein bar every morning so…" Stacie watched Aubrey's eyes widen a little bit so she rushed on, hoping the blonde didn't find it weird. "I never got to thank you for the coffee."

Aubrey took a few steps closer to her. "As adorable as you are when you sleep, I didn't want you getting in trouble." Aubrey swiped her finger over the frosting on top of the cupcake and put it in her mouth. She was teasing, Stacie realized.

Stacie smirked, trying to get some of her normal control back. She took two steps closer to Aubrey, until they were almost toe to toe. "Adorable?"

Aubrey nodded. "You're about as adorable when you sleep as you are hot when you're awake."

They both leaned in at the same time, Stacie placing her hand on the back of Aubrey's neck, Aubrey's hands falling to Stacie's waist. The kiss wasn't tentative, both girls were sure of themselves. Stacie's tongue slipped into Aubrey's mouth and she could taste the sweetness of the frosting.

Aubrey's tongue battled for dominance. Stacie had a feeling that Aubrey wasn't used to giving up control either and the thought made her whimper.

They separated, both trying to catch their breath.

"I kind of have this midterm I need to study for but… When that's over, can I take you out to dinner?"

Aubrey smiled wide and Stacie felt her breath hitch, just as it did when the blonde first smiled at her. Aubrey nodded. She got copies of her notes and handed them to Stacie.

As Stacie was leaving, Aubrey leaned in to her ear. "Now I have much better ideas of how to keep you awake in class."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Knappster and I take prompts on tumblr so if you have anything you want to see, our tumblr is ss-staubrey! Or you can comment here.


End file.
